


Teach Me

by GoldenBoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deepthroating, Desperation, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBoy/pseuds/GoldenBoy
Summary: ‘’Were you embarrassed?’’My dick twitched again. Somehow thinking about Lupin feeling mortified, turned me on.“Of course, we were eighteen, right? I felt like a weak first-year in that moment. Afterwards though, I realized how hot it had been when the piss started pouring from me. It was almost better than an orgasm.”
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my story "Be My Teacher" but you can read this as a one shot as well. I wrote this story in 2014. I made sure to edit some parts to make it a bit better. I made no money writing this, nor will I ever. No copyright was intended; I'm merely playing around.

_‘’Sir, can I be excused for a moment please?’’_

_It was in our final year at Hogwarts, during one of our last classes before the end of term. We were about to graduate. At the age of eighteen we of course thought highly of ourselves, but there turned out to be some signs we might’ve not been ready for the outside world yet._

_Lupin’s question was a strange one. The wolf had never asked to be excused during class. Nobody ever did really. The rules at Hogwarts were very strict and using the bathroom during class wasn’t exactly acceptable. One just had to wait until the end of it. We learned that, some of us the hard way, during the course of our education._

_‘’Why do you need to be excused Mr. Lupin?’’_

_His voice sounded hollow through the dungeons._

_‘’I need to use the bathroom, Sir.’’_

_‘’You should take care of that during break, not during my class.’’_

_Lupin knew not to start a discussion, so he hung his head and left it at that. From where I was sitting, I could see he was shifting around in his seat awkwardly._

_~_

_Near the end of class, Lupin raised his hand again._

_“Sir, I really have to go. Can I please be excused?”_

_His stature was tensed and his left hand was lying in his crotch area. I imagined he was using said hand to squeeze the tip of his penis shut to prevent any leakage._

_“Lupin, you’re eighteen, not five. Class is almost over. Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting my class again.”_

_By the looks of it, Lupin was in trouble. His modest fidgeting had turned into frantic, desperate movements. His legs were bouncing and both his hands were buried deep in his crotch now. He was bent over at the waist and his face almost touched the desk beneath him._

_Suddenly, he gasped audibly. He pushed down hard on the front of his trousers, but it was no use. A loud hiss came from between his legs and soon urine started splashing on the stone floor beneath him. Everyone’s eyes were fixed upon him, yet nobody spoke a word._

_Then the bell rung. I glanced at him one last time and left; a mixture of pity and excitement rising inside me._

~

The knock on the door woke me from my thoughts. My dick throbbed hard, excited for what I would be reliving again tonight.

‘’Come in.’’ 

Lupin entered the room and closed the door behind him. A quick glance at the clock told me he was five minutes late. A fine way to start this game.

‘’You’re late.’’ 

‘’I know, I’m sorry Severus.’’ 

‘’Severus?’’ I sneered. 

‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’I’m sorry _what_?’’

‘’I’m sorry, Sir.’’ 

Lupin hung his head. He was in his role right from the start.

And he was squirming. The man was moving very discreetly on his feet, trying not to be too obvious about it. Yet every movement he made told me he needed to take a leak. 

~

“I saw a thought leave your eyes when I entered. What were you thinking of?” 

I resisted the urge to smile. My erection had settled again, but his question made my dick twitch once more. I just hoped Lupin was feeling the same fullness in his bladder like he was when we were still in school.

‘’Yes, I was.’’

‘’Care to tell me what it was about?’’

Silence fell. I wanted to make him squirm, one way or another.

‘’I was thinking back to that incident in our final year.’’

‘’Do you want me to tell the whole story?’’ 

A faint blush covered his cheeks when he suggested it. I wanted to hear every detail about that event from his point of view, but I didn’t want to come across as needy. 

A silence fell between us for a moment, but then I nodded.

‘’Do tell Lupin, I’m curious to hear how you experienced those hours.’’

~

Lupin sat down on the bench and tried to get himself into a comfortable position. It seemed a hard task, but finally he managed it. 

“As you know we were about to take our N.E.W.T.s and I was quite nervous. Apart from that, I was also struggling with my transformations. Having to study and combine that with being a werewolf from time to time didn’t really go well. 

That day I wet my pants in class it had been two days since my last transformation. My body was tired and weak, but I couldn’t let anyone know. They would never leave me alone, which I longed for the most.

I have to take good care of my body after every transformation, so eating and drinking enough is very important. I have a habit of not eating and drinking enough, so after a transformation I take extra care of that.

That particular day I drank a lot of water and juice before class. Just before class I felt a twinge in my bladder and thought about going to the bathroom, but I was late already, so I figured I could wait it out.’’

Lupin shifted. I wondered how much he had to drink before he got here. At dinner I had seen him down quite a lot of water and during dessert he drank two cups of coffee. All this liquid obviously had made its way through his body and settled in his bladder.

‘’I made it to class just in time, but when I sat down, I knew I’d made a mistake. The need to pee struck me hard. I tried to wait for a bit, but it was excruciating. I asked to be excused, but as you know, I got turned down. I had to wait it out and the only way to do so, was by moving around and pinching my dick.’’

Lupin paused and switched positions. He crossed his legs and leaned backwards a bit, probably to give his full bladder a bit more space. Soon he uncrossed his legs again and smiled at me. He knew that I was observing him from head to toe, but didn’t say anything of it. Carefully he crossed his legs again and continued his story. 

“It was no use though. After a while my muscles started to weaken, my crotch felt numb and the desire to pee was overwhelming. I lost control for a few seconds and a spurt of piss went right in my boxers. That’s when I asked to be excused again. To be fair, even if he’d said yes, I wouldn’t have made it. Right after he said no, I was going full force.”

By now Lupin had his legs uncrossed again. Despite the topic of his story, it seemed to take his mind off of his current predicament. I decided to stretch the story for a bit.

‘’Were you embarrassed?’’

My dick twitched again. Somehow thinking about Lupin feeling mortified, turned me on. 

“Of course, we were eighteen, right? I felt like a weak first-year in that moment. Afterwards though, I realized how hot it had been when the piss started pouring from me. It was almost better than an orgasm.”

I nodded, a faint blush covering my cheeks. I knew that feeling all too well. But what I liked even better, was to see it happen to someone else.

~

‘’How’s your potion?’’

‘’Fine, I think, Sir.’’

After our moment of storytelling Lupin was all back in his role again.

I glared in the cauldron and concluded that he was brewing the potion very well indeed. Lupin had always been a quite gifted wizard, but there weren’t many people capable of brewing this particularly potion.

Despite the fact that Lupin was doing a good job, he was incredibly restless. Every now and then he stopped in his tracks and grabbed himself for a few seconds. 

I decided not to mention it.

A few minutes later Lupin accidently dropped a spoon. Carefully he kneeled and picked it up, only to forcefully grab the front of his robes. 

He groaned. This was the moment to mention his predicament.

‘’Something the matter, Lupin?’’

‘’Um, Sir?’’

He stared at me with big, pleading eyes. I knew which question was coming. He was going to ask me like he did all those years ago. 

‘’Could I please be excused for a moment?’’

He shifted, still staring at me. He loosened the grip on his crotch and soon tightened his grip again. 

‘’Excused? What do you need to be excused for?’’

His legs were dangerously close together. For a moment I was afraid he would fall over.

‘’I need to go, Sir.’’

‘’Go? Go where? Your potion isn’t finished yet and you can’t leave it unattended.” 

‘’I need to go. To the loo, Sir.’’ 

‘’You want to go use the lavatory?’’

‘’Yes, please Sir.’’ 

His pleading was honest. He desperately needed to go. Every inch of his posture told me he had to go so bad he was on the verge of losing it.

‘’You can use the facilities when you’ve finished your potion.’’

He swallowed, grabbed himself one more time and turned away to his potion again. Just like that time in our final year, he knew very well not to start a discussion. 

~

A loud gasp.

Two hands that shot towards his crotch.

Lupin bent over and whimpered. It was time. 

“Lupin?”

“Sir, I can’t –“

Only seconds later, a soft hiss came from between his legs. He loosened the grip on his dick, which resulted in a loud splash. His cupped hands had caught some of the pee he hadn’t been able to hold back.

Lupin stared down defeated. His slacks had a dark fade around his crotch-area. For a moment it seemed he had it under control, but soon I could see the fountain erupting in his pants. 

The hiss became louder, faster. Lupin was now pissing himself full force. A puddle formed on the floor only moments later. His pants didn’t soak up the liquid fast enough. 

The tell-tale splashing on the stone floor echoed through the dungeons.

He moaned. A moan out of pleasure. His stream was still going strong. 

~

‘’Are you done?’’

Lupin closed his eyes as he seemed to relax his bladder once more to see if there was anything left in there.

A few moments later, he sighed.

“Yes, I’m done.”

The puddle beneath him was massive. It reached all over to my side and my shoes were about just as wet as his shoes were. 

‘’I’m sorry for peeing on your floor,’’ Lupin suddenly mumbled. 

‘’How sorry are you exactly, Lupin?’’ I couldn’t resist the urge to smirk.

“Incredibly sorry, Sir.”

“You best make up for it then.”

He swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Yes, Sir. Shall I get a mop, Sir?”

But it wasn’t mopping the floor that would be his way of making up for it.

~

‘’Kneel.’’

‘’Sorry?’’

‘’Kneel.’’

Immediately he kneeled and sat down in his own puddle of piss. In the meantime, I undid my trousers and retrieved my throbbing dick from my pants. I didn’t need to say more; Lupin immediately brought his mouth towards it and gently started sucking.

I moaned. Lupin was very skilled at this. Carefully I took hold of his head and forced him down on me. With great care he started to suck harder, his tongue going along the shaft of my dick like a snake.

It only took me a minute to come hard in the back of his throat. He swallowed and stared at me willingly. His erection was one not to be missed. 

My bladder gave a twinge. Typically, after every orgasm, I needed to piss as well. 

‘’Lupin, I have a problem,’’ I stated.

For some reason, I knew he definitely wouldn’t consider this a problem.

‘’A problem, Sir?’’ 

‘’Yes, you see Lupin, when I come… I always need to piss afterwards.’’ 

‘’Oh.’’

‘’Would you mind if I –‘’

Lupin interrupted me straight away, leaving all manners behind for the moment. 

‘’Please, go ahead.’’

I took aim, closed my eyes and relaxed. Soon a stream of golden liquid erupted from my dick. Once I was going full force, I opened my eyes again and took proper aim at Lupin’s chest.

Lupin moaned loudly when I started to hose him down. 

Carefully I took aim at Lupin’s crotch. He put his hand in the stream and undid his trousers. He quickly took his dick out and started to touch himself furiously, all while I was still going strong all over him.

After a final push my stream tapered off. Lupin however wasn’t done yet. 

It didn’t take too long before a white fountain erupted from between his legs. He let himself hang against the door and sighed. 

Shoving my dick back in my trousers I cast a scourgify spell on the both of us. 

‘’Maybe you need to clean up behind you as well.’’ 

Lupin smirked. I wondered what he was talking about. When I turned around, I saw his potion was boiling over. Quickly I let all the goods disappear and turned back to Lupin again, who was still on the ground. 

‘’Maybe we should go sit on the couch in my office, Lupin.’’ 

Lupin nodded and lifted himself from the ground. 

~

Once in my office I ordered a house elf to bring us some tea. In the meantime, Lupin and I stared at each other intensively. 

‘’I found this lesson very pleasant, Severus.’’

I nodded. I couldn’t agree with him more, but deep down I wanted to find out more about this whole thing evolving around urinating. 

‘’Lupin, care to tell me how much experience you have with this?’’

He didn’t need to think about this question.

‘’Tons of experience.’’

‘’Care to tell me about it?’’

Lupin smirked and sipped his tea with great elegance.

‘’What do you want to know?’’

‘’Everything.’’

This made Lupin actually laugh out loud. 

‘’You got all night then, Severus?’’

‘’Yes, but I do think we need more tea then.’’

‘’In order to teach you everything, we indeed do need more tea.’’

I smirked.

‘’That can be arranged.’’


End file.
